


На одно лицо

by Ledenika



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, Prosopagnosia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika
Summary: 2013 год.Фанфик развивает идею «Нефриту понравилась Нару, потому что она напомнила ему Макото, его любовь из прошлой жизни». Педаль в пол!
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Kunzite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Kunzite/Osaka Naru, Kunzite/Zoisite, Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Nephrite/Zoisite
Kudos: 2





	На одно лицо

Как это случается с демонами, через некоторое время после смерти Нефрит возродился. Вернув себе память о прошлой жизни, он решил найти Нару. Пока искал, он много думал о том, почему же эта девочка стала так дорога ему? Ведь должна же быть какая-то причина!  
Время шло, вслед за воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни пришли и воспоминания о позапрошлой. И тогда Нефрит понял! Всё дело в том, что в позапрошлой жизни он любил принцессу Юпитер, а Нару своими рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами напоминала ему её.  
Нефрит стал колебаться. Должен ли он продолжать искать Нару, если на самом деле он любит Юпитер? Хотя, наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить Нару за её доброту и чистоту, благодаря которым он освободился от влияния ужасного Тёмного Королевства.  
В конце концов Нефрит решил искать обеих. Для начала он нашёл Усаги Цукино. Это оказалось нелегко, ведь за прошедшее время она успела сменить фамилию на Чиба, но Нефрит справился. Усаги охотно помогла ему встретиться с Макото Кино, в которую переродилась Юпитер, и рассказала о судьбе Нару.

После Нефрита погиб Зойсайт. Безутешный Кунсайт весь ушёл в работу. Однажды, превратив в йому очередного человека, Кунсайт решил не телепортироваться сразу в Тёмное Королевство, а немного прогуляться. В тихом сквере он увидел сидящую на скамейке Нару, и её рыжие волосы и зелёные глаза напомнили ему Зойсайта. Кунсайт стал встречаться с Нару, которая ради него бросила Умино. Кунсайт же бросил Тёмное Королевство. Всё было хорошо, они собирались пожениться, но однажды вечером Нару встретила в тёмном переулке Старлайтов. Чтобы больше нравиться Кунсайту, Нару отрастила свои рыжие волосы, а переулок был, как уже упоминалось, тёмный, и не было видно, что глаза у неё зелёные, а не красные. Старлайты приняли её за Галаксию, своего главного врага, и убили. Кунсайт был безутешен и перешёл на сторону Галаксии, чтобы отомстить им, но потом несколько раз встретился в бою с Сейлор Юпитер, и она своими каштановыми волосами и зелёными глазами напомнила ему Нару и Зойсайта одновременно. После победы над Галаксией Кунсайт женился на Макото Кино.

Потрясённый этой историей, Нефрит попросил показать ему могилу Нару. Разумеется, его просьбу исполнили. Положив на могилу цветы, Нефрит отправился искать возрождённого Зойсайта. Теперь, свободные от отравляющего влияния тёмных энергий, они уже не будут врагами. А благодаря рыжим волосам и зелёным глазам Зойсайт вполне сможет заменить для Нефрита и принцессу Юпитер, и Нару.


End file.
